


Can't Remember to Forget You

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Slight Alternate Universe, Tags to be updated as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Story is becoming Explicit rating later on; please read tags with each chapter update as they are updated with each one</em>
</p><p>Athos didn't think his past as an apprentice would ever come back to light. But this mission, may just be the one to ruin his memories, send him deeper into his despair... How was Athos to know that the choices he made as a naive 19 year old would ever affect him so much in the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The mission had gone relatively well, Defoe had been shot but it wasn’t serious. The man would live. All five men were exhausted, however, and it was Athos who decided to make the hour ride out of way to the La Fère house; he’d had it repaired over time, and even if some of the house hadn’t quite been repaired yet... Half of the house at least was liveable, and that was all they needed.  
  
The men had sent questionable glances at the man on the back of d’Artagnan’s horse, silently asking him about the diversion as the order slipped from his lips. They all seemed to understand when they passed the road sign for La Fère, all of them relaxing more in their saddles.   
  
Athos was the first to slide off Zad, off the horses completely, heading straight over to the doors to slip inside the house. It was cold... Freezing, infact, and he headed straight to the living room to start chucking logs into the hearth. He could hear the other’s talking, Aramis trying to coax Defoe to allow him to see the wound on his side.   
  
The memories once more tried to force their way up through his subconscious, to make Athos relive them one more time – after all, he had held onto the memories for so long after making it, why would he not want to see them now? – but he still forced them down with an angry growl and shake of his head. Memories of such a thing was not what he needed to remember at the present time.  
  
Luckily, Porthos moved into the room, giving him something to distract himself with as he made the fire.  
  
//  
  
“I never thought I would see your face again.”  
  
Athos looked up as Defoe sat down looking away from the man.  
  
“And I yours.”  
  
They were alone in the house. Aramis had gone to get supplies from the village hours ago and no doubt he had found a maiden to fall into bed with. d’Artagnan was out in the dimming light, seeing to Zad and Porthos was... Asleep from what Athos could determine from the noise of the room upstairs.   
  
“Did you and Treville ever really get together?”  
  
“He is my Captain and nothing more.”  
  
Defoe chuckled.   
  
“Come on Athos, you can tell me... You still don’t trust me... Even after our little trust session?”  
  
“That was nothing to do with trust.”  
  
The angry words ripped from Athos’ lips as he stood, moving across the room to get a drink of wine. Tonight was going to be a long one.  
  
“And why do you think that?”  
  
“IT WAS NOTHING MORE THAN WHAT IT WAS.”  
  
“You trusted us, all of us, afterwards.”  
  
Athos glared at the man, breathing heavily.   
  
“I was coerced.”  
  
“You did what your Captain asked you to.”  
  
“Enough.”  
  
“Laid down and spread-”  
  
“I SAID ENOUGH”  
  
The sound of footsteps thudding on stairs and a door slamming close filled the room and within seconds, Porthos and d’Artagnan were in the room, hands on their pistols.  
  
“Athos?”  
  
The Lieutenant gave a sideways glance to Porthos before looking at the confused and bewildered d’Artagnan on the other side of him, shaking his head.  
  
“It’s nothing, gentlemen... Go back to whatever you were doing, just... Confusion.”  
  
They hesitated before nudging each other to leave, heading out the same door and both of them heading upstairs.  
  
Defoe chuckled.  
  
“None of them know, do they? Have you ever with that bright-eyed apprentice?”  
  
“d’Artagnan is a Musketeer. He had his fleur du lies, his commission... Which is more than I ever got from you _or_ Treville.”  
  
“Are you forgetting another of our party?”  
  
“I will not remember this, and I will _not_ listen to your words any longer. Get out of my sight.”  
  
“And why should I listen to you.”  
  
“Because this is my house. I am a Lieutenant, I have the highest ranking out of everybody else... Now get out of this room before I put a bullet through your _skull_.”  
  
Defoe stared before standing up, shaking his head.  
  
“I expected more from Treville’s prized boy. Maybe you have more to offer... I’ll just have to see what i can break from that memory of yours whilst we stay here, won’t I?”  
  
Athos gulped the last of his wine, shuddering a little as the man brushed by him.  
  
_Just his godforsaken luck_.


	2. Chapter 2

Athos collapsed in his bed last night, blood replaced by wine, dreary and exhausted. He hated this house; just being here drained his energy. God, he needed to get out of here but his men needed rest. That was always God’s way, wasn’t it? Explain that one, Aramis. More than likely he was paying for his sins – and talking of sins there was still that one on his mind...  
  
_Athos had stumbled into the Captain’s office, peering up at Treville before at the two other men in the room. Belgard, was one name.. Defoe the other? Athos didn’t remember.  
  
“So he came...”  
  
Treville had turned to see Athos and give a soft smile.  
  
“I didn’t think you would think anymore on my proposal.”  
  
“It’s a trust exercise, I need to trust you three as much as you trust me... Can’t think of an alternative.”  
  
Treville nodded and Belgard chuckled in the corner.  
  
“Looks like you’ve got him trained up already.”  
  
_ ~  
  
The sound of the door creaking open had Athos shooting upright, aiming haphazardly with his pistol. Defoe stood in the doorway, hands up in mock surrender.  
  
“Come now, Athos.”  
  
“No... Please no I don’t want to relive that again!”  
  
“It was Belgard, not Treville or I.”  
  
“I DON’T CARE”  
  
Athos was breathing heavily, glaring at the man.   
  
“I don’t care what god damn happened, or who it was, or what happened itself, it _happened_ and it _destroyed_ me even more than I already was. Do not come near me, I want _nothing_ to do with you and I want no thoughts of Belgard in my mind. The only one of you who was _truly_ thinking of me was Treville, and he still continues today to ensure that I am safe... I suppose I owe you a thank you of sorts for that but I do not want you _anywhere_ near me. Go back to your own room, get some sleep and _leave_ me _alone_.”  
  
DeFoe had his eyebrow raised, the whole time the man was talking before he shrugged, sipping the glass of wine he had brought with him.  
  
“I thought that perhaps we might be able to revisit the past, but it seems you are quite against it... Just you and I, like the time before it. The time before Belgard ruined you completely.”  
  
“He didn’t ruin me completely. I just don’t trust strange men.”  
  
Athos glared, slowly sitting down on his bed, lowering the pistol to rest it on the bedside table.  
  
“Why should I trust you not to just re-enact what happened? If Treville hadn’t been there, I would be dead.”  
  
“ _Belgard_ was the one who risked your life, not I. It would do you well to remember that.”  
  
Athos snorted and turned away, staring at the wall.  
  
“Come now, Athos, surely there’s still that spark in you somewhere, that spark that wants to explore what he can... Surely, Olivier is in there somewhe-”  
  
The hand that connected with the side of the man’s face cut him short.  
  
“You little shit.”  
  
DeFoe surged forward, drunker than Athos had assumed he was, pinning the male to the wall. Athos stared at him, staring at him with terror in his eyes. He swallowed hard, breathing shallowly.  
  
“I’m sorry... P-Please don’t hurt me.”  
  
DeFor stared at Athos, both men swallowing before he stood back, holding his hands up.  
  
“My apologies... I allowed my anger to get the better of me.”  
  
“Which is why I believe it shouldn’t occur between us.”  
  
“Just don’t make me angry.”  
  
Athos could have slapped him again.  
  
“I do not wish for anything to happen...”  
  
“Yet I can tell you lust for it. To take my tongue in your mouth, and cling to my body... To dig your nails into my arms and then my back. To drop to your knees, hungry, willing-”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Athos had to look away, eyes tightly closed at the image in his head.  
  
“You know that deep down you really want to, Athos, why are you fighting it?”  
  
Athos opened his eyes, shocked to see that DeFoe had knelt down in front of him. It was true, he wanted that... He needed it to happen; even if it was just one more time. Athos licked his lips shakily before clearing his throat, voice a cracked whisper.  
  
“Lock the door...”


End file.
